


Not That Kind Of Monster

by Uwansumadamboi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Animalistic, Aphrodisiacs, Body Modification, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eridian Clone Handsome Jack, Extremely Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Knotting, Post-Canon, Predator/Prey, Pregnancy Kink, Rescue Missions, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sharing Body Heat, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sounding, Virgin Sacrifice, Xenophilia, little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Rhys takes a trip to Hunters Grotto and somehow finds himself becoming a virgin sacrifice and then, mate to a mutated Handsome Jack clone.





	1. Intro

Rhys was unsure exactly how he could have messed up this much to get him in this particular predicament.

Well. Given his track record, he’s almost entirely sure that he did something to infuriate the natives and have them knock him out and dress him in the worlds skimpiest night gown. Though the problem he was having was that usually he was able to realize after the fact exactly what he had done to anger whoever he had managed to anger with his lack of a filter and general terrible decision making.

This time? He was completely unsure as to what he could have done to upset the natives. In fact, he hadn’t even really said more than a word to him before he was shot with a sleeping dart and – he assumed – dressed up like a cheesy mockery of a virgin sacrifice, before being lugged out here to his death.

He whined as he sat up from his sleeping position, he felt like he had the worlds worst hangover – his head ached, his vision spotted a bit and his joints felt worse than he imagined that they would when he was old and arthritic.

Rhys looked around and tried to get a feel for his surroundings – for all he knew, he wasn’t even on Pandora anymore and he was trapped in some aliens’ hellish trap. He listened around for noises and looked for any sign of life and found himself terrified at the familiar voice that he heard.

**_“What’s a sweet little thing like you doing in my domain?”_ **

Rhys turned slightly and found that he was stuck to the spot that he stood for moments – blinking wide eyed at the creature before him. He was fairly sure it was a botched clone of Handsome Jack, the mask giving it dead away – he decided to think of it as Jack, whether or not the two of them would be considered mutually exclusive.

The creature was tall – taller than him and definitely broader, he was pretty sure that Handsome Jack himself might have been dwarfed in comparison to it.

His – it’s? He wasn’t sure – skin looked like it was glossed over in Eridium purple, giving it an iridescent glow. Part of him wanted to reach out and touch him, to find out what the creatures skin felt like and – no.

What was _wrong_ with him? Did he have some kind of monster fucking kink, because if he did then this was the absolutely worst time to discover it.

If he was being honest with himself if he had to choose between the two, he would have rather found this out about himself in church with his grandmother sitting right next to him.

“That’s so stupid why would I…” Rhys whispered to himself, confused by his own thoughts and wants right then.

His badly spoken words seemed to alert the Jack clone to his presence – or at least urged him to acknowledge Rhys, _**“** ** _H_ ey there cupcake.”**_ Jack growled down to him, _**“See something you like? Cause I do.”**_

Rhys furrowed his brows and pouted in his confusion – was he being flirted with by some...whatever exactly Jack was?

He jumped back as the Jack clone moved to touch him and frowned at the condescending string of chuckles that he had received in turn. “G-get away from me, Jack.” he stuttered out anxiously, trying to muster up any sort of courage or bravado to get himself through this.

 _ **“Look. At. You.”**_ He – it? He wasn’t entirely sure how to categorize what he was seeing – coos to him, looking down at Rhys not unlike he was a child. ** _“Kitten, you look downright delectable but you smell even better.”_**

The menacing words managed to snap Rhys out of his frightened, near paralytic state and he managed to pick himself up and run before the monster could – betting on it being stupid – figure out what he was trying to do.

Jack caught on to what Rhys was doing faster than the human would have guessed, but he allowed Rhys to run off – he knew that there wasn’t any way out of his domain, at least no way that this beanpole would be able to scale.

So why not have a little fun with his potential mate? Jack saw no reason not to and he held back slightly as Rhys haphazardly took to climbing a flimsy tree that wouldn’t be all that hard to break in half.

It seemed that everything that his new prey did only made him all that more enticing to Jack, he found himself wanting Rhys more and more – and not just to eat him, either.

 _ **“You’re testing my patience buttercup!”**_ The clone-Jack yells at him as he runs over to Rhys’ hiding place, _ **“I know you’re up their sweetheart. I can fucking smell your fear.”** _ then the monsters’ tone calmed and it came out as more coaxing, _ **“Come on sweet thing, I’m not gonna hurt you – promise. All I wanna do is get to know ya, sugar. You don’t need to be afraid. Come down from there, honey.”**_

Rhys shook his head defiantly, although he wasn’t sure if Jack could see him. No way in hell was he going to just walk over and let something kill him.

**_“AGH! GET DOWN FROM THERE, KIDDO! OR ELSE.”_ **

“No!” Rhys snapped back, completely petulant in his anger. “GET AWAY FROM ME!”

The Jack clone didn’t like that, not even a little bit and in fact it only seemed to egg the clone on even further as he ran to the tree Rhys had skittered up and took to shaking the limbs with reckless abandon. **_“You’ll have to come down sooner or later, kiddo and I’ll be here.”_** he promised Rhys, **_“I’ll be here to take you back.”_**

Rhys shook his head again, determined to do anything not to have that happen, but even as he protested the limbs of the tree began to tremble from the combination of being shook to and fro by an incredibly strong being and Rhys’ own weight.

He whimpered as the branch he had settled on collapsed to the ground, with him on it, before he was able to figure out anything else he could do to avoid the inevitability.

In moments he found himself face to face with the creature that he had worked so hard to avoid.

Jack stalked towards him like a viper, _**“Fucking finally!”**_ the monster said, _**“You’re one hell of a fighter, little one. One hell of a fighter.”**_

Rhys whimpered as he looked up at the intimidating creature, figuring that this was the moment that he died. He did not expect the creature to straddle him like he did and he definitely did not expect to have clawed hands cage around his waist in a hold that didn’t hurt him, but very well could at the drop of a hat.

 ** _“Finally got you where I want ya, darling.”_** The Jack clone laughed triumphantly as he spoke, two clawed hands holding his waist in place in a way that kept Rhys painfully still. _ **“Now the two of us can finally get to the fun.”**_

Rhys wasn’t able to calculate the meaning of those ominous words before Jack was leaning over him as he licked at his neck and lips, practically begging entrance into Rhys’ mouth – entrance that he would be denied in any case.

He frowned and furrowed his brows in confusion at himself as he parted his lips into a small ‘o’, he was pretty sure that he hadn’t meant to do that but… it was strange. It was almost like he needed it, not just wanted it.

 _ **“Feel good, precious?”**_ Jack crooned to him sardonically, one clawed hand stroking his hair carefully.

“Yeah...” Rhys answered stupidly, squirming against the cool skin of the man caging him. “Yeah, yeah...’s good.”

What the hell was Jack doing to him?

Despite himself, the young mans eyes fluttered shut and open, his body teetering back and forth in his relaxation.

He should be afraid shouldn’t he? He shouldn’t want the Jack clone to keep touching him, right?!

But it felt so nice and he soon found that he wanted more from the creature, maybe even more than it was willing to give him.

 _ **“Theeeeere we go, lookit you.”**_ Jack mocked him with a sweet and sarcastic tone, **_“Nice and demure for me, you look soooo good like that, cutie.”_**

He felt insanely good, relaxed and contented as he lay encased in the clones’ clawed arms. Even more so than that he felt hot and aching deep in his groin – he let out a soft moan and took to rutting against the creature holding him captive.

The claws grabbing at his thighs managed to hold his attention and with much effort he looked at Jack with dreamy eyes. _**“Behave, kitten.”**_ the creature tuts and Rhys struggled to obey below him.

He always got more impulsive and stubborn when he was afraid and the Jack clone was absolutely terrifying to him once he had been snapped out of his heated daze. Then one large hand – thankfully the claws had been retracted – was at the back of his neck, the weight felt ominous more than anything else. It felt like a warning, as if it should repeat the effect of the words that had been spoken moments before. _**“Behave.”** _ Jack repeated.

Rhys was manhandled again. This time he was put down on his back and he let out a helpless whimper as his bare skin rubbed against the coarse grass below him, the slip he had been dressed in had done nothing for him but ride upwards obscenely.

“w-what are you gonna do to…to me?” Rhys asked as he looked up at Jack with starry, dazed eyes though he did not get much in reply save for a string of cruel chuckles at his expense.

 ** _“I got somethin’ for you sweet thing.”_ ** The creature promised, **_“Riiiiiiight here.”_**

Rhys hadn’t a clue as of to what he meant until what he assume had to be the creatures cock prodding at his lips – the thing was huge and colored in a garish purple, liquid that looked like it might have a similar consistency to lubricant leaking from the slit but most off-putting of all were four smaller tentacles around the base of Jacks’ cock that seemed to move and dance on their own volition.

Despite himself, despite his worry and fear of the clone, Rhys found himself parting his lips slightly and allowing the monster entrance to stuff his mouth full. The creature thrust its’ cock inside of his mouth in a triumphant manner, slow enough to seem gentle but with an underlying dominance that would have terrified Rhys if he was a little more aware of his surroundings.

After a while of having his mouth violated, something started… happening, something unnerving and terrifying all in the same moment and Rhys took to panicked struggling as the cock in his mouth started swelling at the base.

Jack held the young mans face in his hands, holding him in place effectively. ** _“Hey stop that.”_** The clone demanded of him, _ **“You’re gonna hurt yourself.”**_

Rhys shut his eyes in frustrated anger as he thought of his helpless position, tears burst out of him unwillingly and fell down his cheeks.

The creatures cock was filling in his mouth until the swollen knot completely encompassed the entirety of it. He was forcibly stretched open until his lips were stretched thin and red – he whined at the fullness and struggled to catch his breath.

 _ **“Good boy.”** _ Jack rumbled in a deceptively gentle tone as he entwined his fingers through his preys’ hair. His instincts screamed at him to soothe the young man below him, so he took to praising him further, ** _“That’s right, princess. Did so, so well for me.”_**

 _ **“Just sit tight beautiful.”**_ Jack ordered him, stroking a clawed hand down his face gently, **_“And be patient. It’ll go away on it’s own but not if you keep tugging on it.”_**

Rhys would have snapped out at Jack if he had the capability to do so – he was absolutely furious but Jack kept up the petting and sweet words as Rhys’ eyes began to feel heavy in turn and soon the young man felt himself relaxing enough to doze off – despite the precarious situation that he was in.

For all that he knew about the creature holding him captive, Jack could decide to kill him once he could pull out of Rhys’ mouth or even before that and even still he subconsciously felt as though there was no danger to be had here.

Jack huffed in amusement as he looked down at the cute little thing he had caught suckling on his knot in his sleep – he grinned down at his prey and congratulated himself on catching such a perfect mate.

The boy – what was his name again? - smelled so good that it nearly drove him to rut with the first whiff that he got of him. He had almost fucked the life out of him before he had a chance to properly claim him because the feistiness of his prey had gotten into the primal part of his mutated brain.

Not to mention that his prey was fucking pretty – all long lithe limbs and soft skin that looked like it would mark up with the slightest bit of pressure. A sweet, docile looking little thing that had put up a helluva fight with him. He was definitely worthy of being Jacks’ mate.

 _‘And those hips look like they’d be perfect for carrying a clutch of eggs’_ he thought as he scraped a claw against the bare skin of Rhys’ hip. The young man stirred as Jacks’ knot deflated, purple slick spilling out of his abused mouth as the clone pulled out.

Jack pulled Rhys into his arms and stroked the side of his new mates’ face soothingly, **_“Perfect.”_ ** He rumbled to the sleeping male before him. _ **“Absolutely fucking perfect.”**_


	2. Breeding Is Fundamental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw that chapter title is fucking dumb. whatever, comedy gold from yours truly. 
> 
> Things to expect in this chapter; copious amounts of sex, talk of pregnancy, dubious at best science, Jack being petty af towards the vault hunters aaaand nesting habits.

Rhys woke up somewhere dark, cool and a little damp. He let out a confused whimper as sat up and hugged his knees to his chest for warmth, remembering the absurd events of the day before with the same clarity as if he were recalling a fever dream. For a moment he believed that that was all it was, a fever dream. “That could _not_ have actually happened…” he whispered to himself with disbelief in his traitorous ideations.

Out of morbid curiosity, Rhys brought his organic hand up to his mouth and felt the raw soreness as it made contact with the sensitive flesh of his lips. Then it felt all too real and he couldn’t help but flit his head around in search for the clone of a man that he thought he was done with.

Seeing that the clone seemed to be nowhere around, Rhys took to looking around for the exit but he couldn’t figure out where it could be – the cave that Jack had brought him to was shaped almost like a snow globe, it was large and frighteningly expansive but he had no idea how he could have been brought here.

Still determined to escape, Rhys pressed on further. He followed what he thought might have been wind and followed it through until he saw the large opening of the cave. Part of him had to wonder how big this cave was if he couldn’t see it from where he woke up.

 _ **“Going somewhere, sugar cube?”**_ Jack crooned, sitting on his haunches in a leisurely manner as he watched his little mate scurry about looking for an exit. Rhys shook his head mutely and watched the clone as he moved towards Rhys in a predatory fashion. _ **“Really. Cause it looks like you were trying to run off.”**_

The human covered his chests with his arms defensively and backed away as Jack neared him once again, ready to box him in and do… something to him. He wasn’t at all sure of the Jack clones’ motivations for keeping him here instead of killing him, or eating him but he was perpetually on edge.

 ** _“Stop that.”_ ** Jack demanded, facial features turning from amused to infuriated in a manner of seconds, it only encouraged Rhys to step away quicker. _“STAY STILL.”_ The clone screamed at him and Rhys turned to run in fear.

It was only as he was standing at the very edge of the caves’ entrance that he realized how high up he was – he had to be at least five hundred feet from the ground.

 _‘Great.’_ Rhys thought, _‘I can’t escape this.’_

The human moved to turn around and ended up tripping over his own feet. He felt himself falling off of the cliff and in that moment, he accepted his own incoming death for the second time in two days. He did not expect the creature holding him captive to grab him just in time, wrench him by the arm and pull him back to safety.

Rhys refused to look at Jacks’ face, knowing that the clone would be furious with him and he didn’t have the courage to face that at the moment. He whined pitifully as the clone took to berating him for his stupidity, _**“You’re lucky I was there to grab you, you stupid little brat.**_ ” Jack growled, ** _“You could have fallen to your death. Do you have any sense in that pretty little head of yours?”_**

“Why did you do that?” Rhys asked, looking at Jack strangely. “You didn’t have to rescue me… you could have just let me go. I don’t – why did you do that?”

Jack snorted in amusement, ** _“You still don’t understand, darling?”_ ** he asked rhetorically, **_“You’re a little slow if you still have absolutely no clue why I would rescue you.”_**

“I still don’t understand…” Rhys muttered in reply and Jack was delighted with the way that his mate trembled in his arms. The little thing was obviously terrified by the near death experience and he was quick to comfort him, bracing one arm around his mates’ waist in a protective manner that made it easy for the human to curl up against him for warmth.

He held the human even tighter as he carried him back to safety, farther back in the cave – even farther back than he had been when he woke up. Rhys, in his hazy and overstimulated state of mind didn’t protest being carried like a rag doll and found himself leaning into Jacks’ caging embrace.

 ** _“You’re mine, sweet pea.”_** Jack told him and he licked against the side of Rhys’ face – eliciting an aroused shudder from the human as he did so. Jack chuckled and sat Rhys down along with him, loosening his hold on the young man enough so that if Rhys wanted to he could off of his lap.  _ **"and I'm not gonna let a damn thing happen to you."**_

To his pleasure, Rhys didn’t get up and scurry away like he had expected him to and instead, the human hummed in a pleased manner and nuzzled his face against the clones violet toned chest.

Rhys was still exhausted and overstimulated and something about the words that Jack said brought to his attention all the sensations that he was feeling, whether they were good or bad and it had his head swimming at the feel of all of the sensations overlapping each other.

Like how the gown that he was still dressed in was so dirty that it clung to his slim frame and he desperately wished there was something to replace it with. The only thing that he could thing to do was pull the slip off of him, so he did. He pulled off the dress and threw it across the space, delighting himself with the fact that he felt just the tiniest bit less disgusting naked.

The human blanched as he realized exactly what he had just done and frantically moved to cover himself but Jack didn’t give him the chance to and before he knew it Rhys was being pushed onto his back with the clone towering over him.

Rhys blushed as he realized just how much taking off his flimsy attire would seem like it was an invitation to the clone but found himself feeling a little too foggy to rebuff the advances. A part of him, a very stupid and impulsive part, didn’t even want to in any case.

He let out a soft mewl as Jacks’ tongue flicked at his neck before moving down to his chest to press against his peaking nipples, sharp teeth lightly scraping against the sensitives nubs as he moved his way lower down Rhys’ chest. The appendage moved past his navel and rested its’ attentions on the humans’ flaccid cock and the implications of that had him feeling a little more aware of his surroundings.

“Wait…” Rhys mumbled as he realized what Jack wanted to do to him but it was a little too late and before he knew it, the clones’ tongue was wrapped around his cock, easily coaxing it to hardness.

He whined and let his head fall back, almost in defeat, as Jacks’ tongue – which was longer than most of the cocks that he had taken in his relatively short life – licked, stroked and massaged his cock all in one go. Jack seemed content to turn Rhys into a whimpering puddle of nothing in his heavy handed grasp. As he gasped, cried and moaned out the clones’ name sake – Rhys had never felt so helpless in his life.

Though despite himself and his own mixed feelings about his situation – with all the stimulation that Rhys was feeling it was inevitable that he soon found that he was enjoying himself and quickly let the sensations overtake him as he took to passively submitting to Jacks’ ministrations.

He came with a guttural and unintelligible cry, falling even limper in the clones grasp. He looked at Jack with a weak stare, content and exhausted for a few blissful moments. The blissfulness that he felt was interrupted in a rather abrupt manner and he squealed in surprise as Jack scooped him up and turned him on his stomach, pushing his hips up so that his ass was up in the air and on display.

Big, clawed hands gingerly braced around his thighs and hips and pulled Rhys towards him with such an underlying strength that he didn’t even want to think of what Jack could do to him – and how he could maneuver him around every which way.

“J-jack!” he cried out, completely indignant once again. “What are you- what do you think you’re doing?!” the human squeezed his eyes shut abruptly as he noticed that he was elevated off of the ground – his fear of heights had him feeling like the few inches were closer to a few feet his arms frantically moved around for a moment as he tried to find purchase on the hard surface below him.

Jack must have noticed his panicked actions, because soon Rhys found the clone making soothing chirping noises that, against all logic and reason, managed to calm the human down a little. ** _“Don’t worry, buttercup.”_** he condescended to him, his breath fanning lightly against Rhys’ fluttering hole as he spoke, ** _“Just let Jack take care of you.”_** the clone nuzzled his cheek, almost lovingly against his mates’ thigh before he moved back to pay attention to Rhys’ entrance.

Rhys moaned pitifully as the clones’ tongue licked a wide stripe against his hole before circling around it in a way that was both bold and teasing at the same time and it played around with him for longer than it should have – the worst thing about it was that with the position he was in, Rhys couldn’t see what was being done to him. So he squeezed his eyes shut and let all of the sensations wash over him.

The human worried his lower lip as he was ravished by the slick appendage – especially when it finally moved to thrust in his hole. It went so deep inside of him that Rhys realized, in the back of his mind so far back that he could still manage to form an intelligent thought, that Jack was literally fucking him with his tongue. It thrust roughly in and out of him – stretching him open at such a quick pace that it bordered on cruel.

Jacks’ tongue brushed against his prostate with every movement that it made and soon Rhys found himself on the border of an orgasm that he was too oversensitive to even receive – he let out a pathetic noise at the unfairness of the situation, the better it was the worst that he felt. Feeling defeated Rhys let his head hang limply against his chest tiredly as Jack continued on with his ministrations.

Behind him, Jack hummed happily – unwittingly setting off vibrations in his tongue while it was buried inside of his mate. Rhys seemed nice and ready for him, finally stretched open enough for Jack to properly breed him. He thrust his tongue lazily in and out of Rhys’ hole a few more times before reluctantly pulling out of the human.

Once again, Rhys found himself being manhandled by the clone– this time he found himself sitting in the clones lap. He made a confused noise and tried to turn towards Jack, only to be grabbed once again and pushed into a psuedo-kneeling position – on his knees with his legs spread out – as the clones clawed hands bracing around his arms to hold him in place as Jacks’ cock nudged against his entrance.

He was thankful that Jack had known enough about human biology to stretch him open – in the strangest way possible – before he fucked Rhys. He sighed softly, urging himself to relax as the tip of Jacks’ dick eased its way inside of him.

It was a little too big for him and he voiced his complaints mainly in whimpers and pleas to slow down a little. Though surprisingly, it was slick enough – because apparently whatever alien creature Rhys had been cloned with had self lubricating dicks – that with some persistence it could thrust slowly inside of him with a relative sort of ease.

Jack was slow moving as he fucked Rhys – out of necessity more than anything, Jack was smarter than the average Eridian and worried over how fragile Rhys was in comparison to him. He had just found the pretty thing and he didn’t want to end up breaking his mate in a session of rough mating.

Though it didn’t really matter because no matter how gingerly Jack moved inside of him, the human still felt like he was prey and Jack planned to eat him alive… he really should not have been turned on by how precarious this whole situation was and yet he definitely felt enthusiasm for whatever the clone wanted to do to him.

Rhys whined as Jack quickened his pace, partially because it was pushing Rhys over the edge into his second orgasm in the hour and partially because that meant that Jack was getting close as well.

He reveled in how everything felt, his mouth fell slack and moans poured out of him like a waterfall and he rocked against Jacks’ thrusts as much as he was able to. Soon enough, Jack was coming inside of him and it was nothing like what he would have expected. It came flooding inside of him and so much of it that he found his midsection distending slightly – the feelings hurt him a little as well in a way that was abnormally close to having cramps.

If that wasn’t enough, Jacks’ cock began to swell at the base. He whimpered and tried to pull off, only to find that he was rooted against the clones hips. But Rhys had always been more stubborn than any sane person should be so he inevitably tried a few more times. At no point did Jack try to stop him as this time he was happy to let Rhys figure it out on his own or at least tire himself out in the process.

 ** _“That was great, sweet heart.”_ ** Jack hummed in a praising manner as he eased Rhys back so that the human was laying in his lap. His mates’ belly was swollen with his cum and it gave him a picture perfect idea of what the human would look like pregnant – Jack really liked that image. _**“I was right, you are perfect. A perfect little peach.”**_

While Jack preened and soothed his claws gingerly over Rhys’ flushed skin, Rhys pouted a little in annoyance – mainly because of the fact that he couldn’t jump away from Jack because his knot full inside of the human, tying them together until it managed to go down and he had no idea how long that would take.

For all he knew about Jacks’ biology, he could be attached to the clone for hours and his patience for it was already running thin.

“I have a name, you know.” Rhys said, seemingly out of the blue. He was a little tired of the consistent use of pet names coming from Jack and he had been meaning to complain about it since he had woken up. “And it’s not ‘sweet heart’ or ‘darling’ or ‘cupcake’ or… whatever else you want to call me.” he added in a sour tone.

Jack laughed a little, he couldn’t see the humans face but he could visualize the pout forming on his mates pretty, pretty face. ** _“Oh?”_**   he exclaimed in a tone heavy with sarcasm. **_“What is it, then?”_**

“…Rhys.” he said, after a moment of having to literally remember what his name even was. He had never felt so empty headed in all his life. “My name’s Rhys.”

 ** _“How do you say that again? Reeze or rice?”_ ** Jack teased him, seemingly already knowing how much it infuriated Rhys when people mispronounced his name and Rhys really hated how this Jack mirrored the Jack that had tried to kill him so much in so many ways, all of them in fact except for one thing. The most important thing, really. Because the fact that this Jack didn’t want him dead was nice… having someone attempt to kill you was kind of a deal breaker, no matter how much you wanted them.

“Please don’t do that. I know that you know how to pronounce it.” Rhys spat, angry for reasons that he didn’t want to think about at the moment. “It. Is. Rhys.” he added, slowly enunciating every word like Jack was an idiot and if Jack was bothered by Rhys’ sudden change of tone he didn’t show it. “It’s not that hard.”

If anything he was a little impressed by the action and he gently tucked his chin over the top of Rhys’ head, making the human feel impossibly smaller in comparison as he did so. **_“You smell amazing, Rhys.”_ ** he said, putting emphasis on Rhys’ correctly pronounced name.

In a way, the human supposed that could be considered a nonverbal apology when it came from someone like Jack, and he smiled softly at the supposed sentiment of it – with the knowledge that he would be stuck to Jack for who knows how long Rhys fell limply against the clone and allowed his eyes to flutter shut in reluctant acceptance.

A part of him couldn’t help but wonder if he would end up feeling better about his… situation with Jack, because knowing who he was and how he still felt about Handsome Jack even after the Helios crash Rhys would end up finding silver linings for the almost hellish situation that he had somehow gotten himself into.

Maybe he had already found a few positives – positives that he would never admit to, not even in a court of law because he was sure that he would have to plead the fifth so he didn’t go to prison for unlawful kinkiness but positives nonetheless. Like how, for instance, that something about the position that he was in – stuffed full and practically immobile – relaxed him in a way that he couldn’t quite put into words.

It was almost like he felt safe with Jack and more safe with him than he had ever felt with anyone else in his life, as ridiculous as it seemed that he would be able to feel secure with a monstrously mutated Handsome Jack clone – that had very recently kidnapped him, by the way – it rang unbelievably true to Rhys.

* * *

  
Rhys wasn’t sure exactly how long he had been tied to Jack, it could have been minutes or hours. He had a hard time telling whether the time passed had gone by very quickly or so slowly that it felt like he was going to die in that exact spot with Jacks’ cock swollen inside of him.

When the swelling went down, slimming down to the normal size of his cock, Rhys felt it immediately and not just that, he felt everything. He felt his agency to move slowly return, he felt dripping out of him slowly even before he thunk to pull himself off of the clones cock, he felt his swollen and overstuffed midsection flatten out as the slick fluid poured out of him drop by drop, he felt the uncomfortable wetness pooling at his groin and thighs, he felt everything.

He didn’t understand it – the knotting, the fuzzy and dreamlike way that Jack made him feel, any part of it – and he would be lying through his teeth if he told you that it didn’t frighten him a little. But Jack, well this version of Jack had been surprisingly good about making him feel better about the precarious situation that he found himself in.

Rhys groaned as he lethargically separating himself from Jack, “Why was there so much of it? That just feels…” he pulled a disgusted face, “… unnecessary.”

Jack chuckled a little at Rhys’ expense and gently pulled the human back in his lap, this time so that they were facing one another. Rhys let out a surprised noise and glared at the clone in offense. “What?!” he snapped, coming off as much less intimidating than he would have liked. Jack kept on laughing and Rhys weakly pushed at him, “What’s so funny?!”

 ** _“Nothin’ Rhysie it’s just…”_ ** Jack pulled Rhys a little closer to him as he spoke, cuddling his human even closer to him. ** _“You’re just damn cute is all.”_ ** he answered, **_“Real mouthy, stubborn too. I like that.”_**

“Oh…” Rhys exclaimed, surprised and more than a little flattered. “Well, you still didn’t have to laugh at me.” he mumbled in a whisper soft tone, feeling a little embarrassed that he even tried with Jack, like he would suddenly turn into the type of person that would ever apologize. For a moment, Rhys almost forgot that Handsome Jack would still be… well, Handsome Jack in any form that he was in.

Rhys worried his lower lip as he took in how he must have looked now, because if how scummy he felt was any indicator, then he must have looked disgustingly filth covered. “Um, Jack?”

_**“Somethin’ wrong, cupcake?”** _

“Yes. No…Is there anywhere that I can, I don’t know, wash myself?” he braces his hands over his chest, feeling so self conscious that it was off putting at best. “I feel gross.”

Jack made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat before he stood up with Rhys still encased in his arms, the movement startled the human and it showed as he scrambled to wrap his arms around the clones neck. He made it a point not to panic while Jack carried him off to wherever the clone suited to take him and buried his face against Jacks’ violet tinted skin to distract himself from his own anxieties.

When he was in this position it became far more obvious how much larger Jack was than him – something that had him both flushing in fear and blushing in arousal at the same time.

After a bit of being carried around, Jack set the human down gingerly onto the cool mountain-like ground below them. Rhys looked around at his surroundings and immediately noticed the luminescent looking pool in front of them, he crawled forwards towards it and hesitantly dipped his hand in the water – pleasantly surprised to find that it was hot. “Hot springs?” he commented to himself, delighted by the idea of soaking in water that wasn’t ice cold. “Awesome.”

 ** _“Is that what that is?”_** Jack commented behind him in a blasé tone, like he was bored of the situation already. _ **“Never really needed it.”**_

Well, Jack did use it – occasionally. He didn’t say that because he was pretty sure that Rhys might be hesitant to use something that Jack primarily used as a way to get blood and guts off of him. The human gingerly scooted himself into the steaming pool, he sighed with impossible amounts of relief as it hit each bit of skin until he was neck deep in the water. “When you’re done with that I got a little something else for you. A present.”

Rhys would be lying if he said that he wasn’t at least curious at what sort of “present” Jack would be able to get him this far away from civilization – or, as a mutated clone. Take your pick, either choice would still be close to impossible.

Rhys had spent far more time in the spring than he probably should have but when he did Jack immediately noticed the sudden difference in his scent – it wasn’t bad but Rhys didn’t smell like him anymore and Jacks’ lizard brain was screaming at him to mark his mate up.

So the moment that Rhys was safely out of the pool, Jack pounced on his human and in an instant Rhys found himself on his back with the large creature pinning him down with less effort than if Rhys was a fragile little bunny.

Rhys whimpered softly as Jack pressed his masked lips over his own – kissing Jack felt a little strange but not at all in a bad way. With the way that Jack touched him like he had been prone to do since he had taken Rhys the other night. The clone held him down with an underlying strange that kept him breathless and whining as he kissed him in an almost chaste fashion.

He wrapped his long legs around Jacks’ much larger frame, up and crossed at his ankles as the larger male nudged his cock against Rhys’ hole – thankfully it was still stretched from earlier, Jack was just too damn big for no prep and the small amount of prep he received was barely any better.

 _ **“Doing so well for me, honey.”**_   Jack cooed sweetly to him as Rhys let out a sob, the clones cock easing its way inside of Rhys with more effort than earlier. It was miraculous that the way Jack spoke to him managed to relax him even a little, _**“Just a little more…you’re taking me so well, my special boy.”**_

The humans’ eyes screwed shut as pleasure finally hit him with a bang that left him crying out in needy, high pitched moans. Tears fell down his cheeks from the overwhelming sensations that he was feeling, leaving wet tear tracks down his face. “…Jack!” he babbled the name on repeat like a mantra, “Jack, Jack, Jack.”

 _ **“That’s my name, baby.”** _ Jack cooed, eating up all of Rhys’ reactions – from his moans and cries, to the over simulated tears and to the way that his mate unconsciously moved with him as best as he could with the way that he was being held in place and Jack loved every second of it. _**“Go on Rhysie, let it out. Keep sayin’ my name, sugarplum.”**_

Rhys slung both of his arms over the human-like creatures back, hanging on for dear life as Jack finally began to move inside of him in a pace as rough as he had taken earlier. Rhys absentmindedly stroked over the cool skin of the clones back, surprised at how soft it seemed to feel.

Jack made a pleased noise at the gentle contact and jostled the young man, gripping Rhys’ too long legs and flipping them so that Rhys’ legs were up in the air. He fucked into Rhys even harder then, like his life depended on it. Like he had to make a statement to the world of how Rhys belonged to him.

The thought of that really shouldn’t have turned Rhys on like it did but here he was, clenching down on Jacks’ cock and making futile attempts to grind his hips down and get more of the clones’ sex in him, making shamefully needy noises as he did so.

In his blissful state, Rhys barely noticed the tentacles that danced around Jacks’ dick moving on their own accord to wrap around Rhys’ own leaking and painfully hard cock. He let out a soft moan as they stroked him – the stimulation was horribly gentle at that, on the very brink teasing in every single way.

“Jack…” he complained, squirming as the clone thrust into him with reckless abandon and at the same time barely touched his neglected cock. The laugh that he received told him that Jack knew exactly what he was doing and he glared weakly at the clone, “D-do more.” he demanded tiredly. “Asshole…”

The tentacles responded, picking up their pace and restricting the hold on Rhys’ cock so that the friction was more pleasurable than frustrating – he gasped in relief, moving fast towards an orgasm as Jack took to biting at his neck and shoulders to thoroughly mark up his human.

It didn’t take either of them much longer to cum – Rhys spurting out on his own stomach and Jack once again swelling inside of him until Rhys wouldn’t be able to move even if he had the energy to do so. The human found that he really didn’t like being knotted, it brought all of his helplessness to a point where it was just painfully obvious.

 _ **“That was fun.”** _ Jack commented and Rhys gave him a withering look in reply.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Rhys said, “I just got clean.”

 ** _“You didn’t smell right,”_ ** The clone defended his actions with a blind lack of self awareness. ** _“It was driving me crazy, you can’t expect me not to fix it.”_**

“But I just got clean Jack!” Rhys complained, totally vindicated that Jack pouncing on him like that was the most ridiculous thing that had happened to him – and, in the situation that he was in, that was a lot of ridiculous. “And, I mean I _literally_ just got clean.”

Jack pressed further, definitely more stubborn than Rhys could ever be. _**“You’re all mine baby,”**_ he told Rhys, _ **“You gotta smell like me too.”**_

“Well, you won I guess. Because I smell just like you now.” Rhys admitted as he pouted into Jacks’ chest as he was posed back in the clones lap, knotted to him for the second time that day. “aaand I’m all sticky again…” he commented in a defeated tone. Rhys supposed that it couldn’t really be helped and he allowed himself to relax against Jack, “Your present better be worth it.” he snapped out at the clone.

 ** _“Trust me, kitten.”_** Jack assured him, _**“You’ll freaking love it.”** _ knowing full well that Rhys would hold him to that promise.

* * *

Rhys didn’t know what he expected, but it sure as hell wasn’t what Jack decided to give him. Not that he was complaining about it at all – because he wasn’t, he was happy about it in fact – he was just a little surprised that Jack had, for lack of a better term, made something akin to a nest for him.

It was so strange that it didn’t even seem real but here he was, settled down on a mixture of unrefined pelts, woven blankets, blankets made of Bullymong fur and pillows like the most spoiled creature this side of Pandora. “Told you that you’d love it.” The clone gloated, gently running a clawed hand down one of Rhys’ thighs at a lethargic pace.

“How’d you even get all this stuff?” Rhys asked as he buried himself further into the soft fabrics and pelts below him. He was probably biased, having not slept on a comfortable surface in the past weeks, but it felt to Rhys as though it was the softest thing he had lain on in his life. “It’s not like they have a department store in this area.”

 _ **“Eh, you know, the villagers here worship me.”**_ Jack explained, _**“Makes sense, I mean… I’m pretty friggin’ awesome. So they give me things. Valuable shit, you know? Or as valuable as they can give me.”**_

“Such as?” Rhys dared to ask, simultaneously finding Jacks self-congratulatory behavior a little too familiar to be comfortable and finding himself a little too curious about what a destitute village of superstitious savages would give an entity like Jack.

 ** _“Useless shit mainly; jewelry, blankets…”_** Jacks’ grin became shark-like and cruel, so wide that Rhys could feel it without even looking at the clone. **_“maybe even the occasional virgin.”_**

Rhys made a point to ignore the jibe about virgins, “Do you think they might have left any clothes?” he asked with a sudden remembrance of his own nakedness and he couldn’t even think of where he left the flimsy dress after he tossed it away.

He doubted that they would himself, but even on the soft surface he was laying he felt himself begin to chill so much that shivering was the only thing he could do to build a little warmth. Jack snorted in kind, ** _“I doubt it, princes_ _s._ ”** he answered and then at the hopeless and sad look his mate gave, _ **“but I’m sure that I can find ya something. Tomorrow, probably.”**_

“Tomorrow?” Rhys parroted as he stood up on shaky and tired legs, “A-alright.” he added as he scurried around the space, searching for enough tinder and wood to start himself a small fire. It took him a bit, but soon he managed to gather enough for a tinder nest placed a safely close distance to the makeshift bedding Jack had presented to him.

Rhys was happy that he, at least, remembered how to build a fire. He had taken a wilderness survival class a while back that – while it didn’t have any fast answers for his current situation – taught him how to do all the things necessary for surviving on Pandora’s treacherous environment.

A fire was just what he needed and although nothing else seemed to be going right for him, this one thing actually did. He let out a triumphant cry as the flame sparked and he sat himself near it to warm himself.

He sighed with contentment as Jack moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Rhys didn’t mind the pull of Jack drawing him back onto the blankets, feeling better than he had before. He lay on his stomach and let his eyes flutter shut tiredly and buried his face into the softness below him as Jack hovered over him in a predatory manner.

Rhys sighed with pleasure and submitted himself to the touch of the clone as he pushed inside of him for the third time that day – the human quickly found himself becoming accustomed to the dominating treatment that he received and even more so found himself liking it more and more.

An almost sacrilegious part of his brain thought that he could really get used to being treated like this, not having to think or worry about a damn thing. It was weirdly freeing in ways that Rhys was not emotionally capable of dealing with at any point in time… ever.

When he was sure that his human was asleep, Jack stalked off - Rhys was shivering a little to much for him to feel good about it and he decided that he needed to fix it as soon as possible.

* * *

By rights, the Handsome Jack clones were all supposed to be dead – so when a group of tourists all saw Jack stalking around, they all assumed it was a _folie a duex_ and moved on with their day. Not like it mattered as they weren’t what Jack was looking for – no, instead Jack traveled far out of his domain to a tree house slash hunting cabin the dead center of Hunters Grotto.

Needless to say, Jacks’ hatred of Vault Hunters had pervaded in every form that he took and he took great pleasure in a bit of petty vengeance whenever the opportunity would arise. He left gaping claw marks in the thick wood as he tore his way up into the cabin, grinning voraciously at the sweepingly empty area that surrounded him.

 _ **“Friggin’ idiots.”**_ He snarled aloud then gave a shrug, ** _“Whatever. Makes this whole thing a little easier. Boring but, you know… easier.”_** he added as he took to rooting around for Rhys to be able to wear – tearing up everything that he didn’t plan on taking with him as he did so, just to be petty for pettiness sake – that didn’t smell too putrid for Jack to stand being around for any length of time.

He finally found his mark on a large button up shirt that was colored in the most god awful and ugly shade of green that he had ever seen in his life. Still, the way that it smelled wasn’t awful and the material seemed sturdy enough that it would be able to keep his mate warm for longer than a day.

Upon a bit more searching, he found a bag stuffed to the brim with food – canned and dried stuff – that he figured that his mate would just love.

Jack took the shirt, stuffed it into the bag with the food and put it up in a safe, sturdy place – out of the way of any sort of havoc that he definitely planned on causing in the cabin. Well, that was a little bit of an understatement – because Jack planned on wrecking the cabin beyond recognition. You know, just for the fun of it.

The Eridium tainted creature clawed up every hard surface – the walls, the floors and the spare bits of furniture that were posted to the floors. Then he took to tearing apart all of the clothing left by the Vault Hunters and Hammerlocks’ younger brother.

Once he felt satisfied with the state of things he grabbed the bag, secured it closed and put the strap over his neck so that the bag lay against his back. He bounded off back to where his mate lay still sleeping on the little nest that he had custom made for the pretty, leggy little human that he had waiting for him.

He snickered as he thought of the stupid faces that the Vault Hunters would make when they saw that their stupid little hunting cabin was decimated. ‘Serves them right,’ Jack thought with a mean sort of humor as he ran back to his domain, ‘They shouldn’t have built anything this far out.’

* * *

  
Rhys was still sleeping when Jack returned – which Jack expected and preferred for any occasion that he might leave the human alone for any length of time. The human had already proven himself to be a little too flighty to be trusted on his own if he wasn’t sleeping.

He internally debated on whether or not he should let Rhys sleep for about half of a second before he was gently, or not so gently, nudging the small human awake. Rhys whimpered and groaned, pulling a displeased looking face as he tried to move away from the intrusion. Jack persisted, though and took to urging the human to wakefulness verbally, _**“C’mon babe. Wake up for me. Got somethin’ for ya.”**_

Rhys opened his eyes barely, “Nnh, no Jack. No more sex.” he whined, “I, mm, too sore, go away. You can wait… tomorrow, then I’ll feel-” the human drifted back to sleep before he could even finish his sentence.

Jack snorted derisively and pulled Rhys up by the waist, his patience running thin. **_“Cupcake.”_** he said in a tone that, even in his sleepy state, attracted Rhys’ attention immediately. **_“Brought you clothes and food. I woke you up for the food cause, you know, I’m nice like that.”_**

Rhys rubbed his face tiredly as he accepted the fact that Jack wouldn’t let him sleep, “Is it more Skag meat? Oh, Jack please don’t tell me that you woke me up for that because I will… not be happy with you if you woke me up for that.” he said, giving Jack a tired and nonplussed look that probably looked to Jack like he was glaring at the clone.

His fears were not at all unfounded – Jack had been feeding him a steady diet of meat for the past few days and he was so sick of the foul tasting Pandoran meats that he was sure that he would become a vegetarian if he ever managed to get back to civilization. Or as close as you could get on Pandora.

The clone dropped the bag next to Rhys in an unceremonious manner and the human quickly gave into his own curiosity and peered into its contents – finding himself pleasantly surprised that it didn’t turn out to be a carcass or something equally ridiculous because he never really knew what to expect from Jack. It could be something weird and primal or it could be something so normal that it bordered on weird coming from Jack.

Rhys has always been able to adapt to any situation he was in and he knew that for better or worse this… thing with Jack was happening. Even still, he really wished that there was a handbook for how to deal with the fickle nature of the Alien-Human hybrid that had claimed him but he didn’t think that even Sir Hammerlock had ever gotten himself into such a weird, off kilter predicament.

Rhys gingerly pulled the shirt out and examined it, noticing the name stitched on the front. “Axton?” he asked incredulously, “Did you raid a campsite or-” his face turned completely serious, “Oh god, you didn’t kill anyone, right?” Jack didn’t answer immediately and Rhys panicked, “You did, this is a murder shirt isn’t it?” he frowned with annoyance and dug through the bag, pulling out a can of peaches, “These are murder peaches. You gave me a murder shirt and murder snacks!”

 ** _“Cupcake! Relaaaaaax.”_ ** the clone soothed, opting for damage control. **_“I didn’t kill anyone today. I just stole all this crap.”_ ** Jack assured him as he placed his clawed hand over Rhys’ gently, barely registering how tiny it looked in comparison to his own. ** _“No one had to die for the peaches, babe.”_**

Despite how much he knew from experience of Jacks’ ability to lie straight to his face, he chose to believe that for his own sanity. “Then who’s Axton?” he dared to ask.

 ** _“I’unno.”_** The clone shrugged, **_“Some vault hunter prick. Thought it’d be fun to wreck their stupid little cabin and give you whatever I found useful.”_**

Rhys pursed his lips, “… Alright.” he said, after a moment of not so careful deliberation. His cybernetic fingers nervously toyed with the top of the can, thinking on whether or not he should open it before putting it down and grabbing the shirt. “Thank you,” he said sincerely as he put it on himself and giggled when he realized just how big it was on him. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and stood up on his knees as he buttoned it, the bottom of the top going all the way down to his mid thigh.

Jacks’ nose wrinkled a bit in distaste at the smell of someone else on his mate, the unwanted scent would go away on it’s own but Jack didn’t count on being able to wait long enough – he had never been a patient type of person and if he didn’t do something to alleviate it in the next thirty seconds it would drive him insane.

 _ **“Come here.”** _ He beckoned the human forward and Rhys shuffled himself forward on his knees until he was curled up the creatures lap and Jack wrapped his arms’ around his mate in a binding hold that Rhys was too tired and contented to protest even verbally. Jack nuzzled against Rhys’ neck, taking in the sweet scent of his mate and finding it even better then before. The clone wondered about the change for a moment before he spoke, **_“You smell like cupcakes, cupcake.”_**

“Do you even know what cupcakes smell like?” Rhys challenged, smirking against Jacks’ skin.

The clone huffed at that with a bit of annoyance, _ **“I know that they smell good like you.”**_ he retorted in just as a challenging tone as the human had taken with him. _ **“Maybe not as good as you, Rhysie, cause let me tell ya – you smell better than anything I’ve ever smelled, ever.”**_

The human made a soft noise of recognition and tried to disentangle himself from Jacks’ vice like grip, only to find himself being held a little tighter. “Jaaaack.” he whined, using the same cadence in his voice as a bratty child. “Lemme off, you leech.” he halfheartedly pushed against the larger male with an unconscious acceptance that this fight might end with Jacks’ dick in him again.

 _ **“Don’t be a brat, Rhysie.**_ ” Jack chided him, _**“Just gotta, shit, make you smell a little more like me.”**_

“I already smell like you.” Rhys complained, “I already told you I’m too sore.”

 _ **“No more breeding today, sugar cube. Just let me hold you for a little.”**_ Jack promised him, holding the human a little tighter and positioning them down against the blankets. Rhys sighed a little and mumbled what Jack was sure was, “Whatever.” under his breath.

Rhys passively accepted what Jack wanted from him and cuddled further into the warmth of the larger males body and he was so tired – had been so exhausted all day, really – that he quickly found himself falling into a comfortable sleep.

On the other hand, Jack was delighted in the way that his mates’ physiology seemed to already be changing – he pressed his hand against the humans’ belly which, already, seemed to be bulging a little bit from being knotted and having Jacks’ cum stuffed inside of him for long periods of time.

Even after Jack was done with him and his knot had deflated, some of his cum would inevitably still be inside of him – cum that would absorb inside of Rhys and alter the humans physiology until he was perfectly ripe to be bred.

Although Jack had only gotten the chance to fuck his mate proper a few times, Rhys’ scent was already changing – turning a little sweeter, more fertile and damn if Jack didn’t already want to lay a clutch inside the little thing. He couldn’t do that yet, but Jack doubted it would take longer than a month of continual breeding until Rhys would be able to house a clutch.

Pleased with how well things were going with Rhys, Jack buried his nose against the humans’ neck. He drunk in Rhys’ scent as he bit down on his mates shoulder, hard enough to bleed and leave a permanent mark on the humans’ body. Surprisingly, Rhys’ barely stirred from the bite – he made a soft noise of confusion in his sleep before he was back to complete quietude.

Jack had marked Rhys so that if Jacks’ scent smothering Rhys didn’t warn them off, would let any other creature know exactly who Rhys belonged to. The territorial, animalistic side of Jacks’ brain trilled with glee and took to biting smaller marks down the humans’ back.

 _ **“This is all mine.”** _ He murmured happily, keeping his hand over Rhys’ tummy and cradling it protectively like Rhys was already pregnant. _ **“You’re all mine, Rhysie, all fucking mine. Sweet little peach, gonna breed the hell outta you until you’re stuffed to the brim, full of me.”**_

If Rhys was awake or aware of his surroundings at all, Jack had no doubt that the human would have been scared off again and hurt himself trying to run off.


	3. This is All Very Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys goes through a heat and it's weird for both him and Jack!
> 
> Fiona, Vaughn and everyone else try to stage a rescue mission... Gaige is there, so it's even more weird.
> 
> Rhys starts to feel things for Jack and it's sooooo very weeeeeiiiiiiird.
> 
> ....IT'S PLANTING AND PAY OFF....right?

Rhys quickly found himself becoming accustomed to the way that his life was going while he was being holed up inside of Jacks’ cove like domain. A part of him felt like it should have been a little bit more difficult for him to grow so used to the way everything had him feeling when it came to Jack.

He knew that it was probably not a good idea, when you were being held captive by a mutated clone that seemed to have an unhealthy interest in getting their dick in you at any given moment, to spend all of your time cuddled up to said mutated clone. That being said, this cavern was really cold and Rhys was incredibly comfortable being held in the protective and possessive manner that Jack was always so intent on holding him. He pouted and shimmied himself over so that he was lain facing Jack as the larger mans clawed hand gently pet down his back, careful not to hurt Rhys in any way as he did so.

 _ **“How are you feeling, Rhysie?”**_ Jack hummed in his ear, the clones voice came out like a pleasant rumble to him and he just wanted to drown in the warm and fuzzy feelings that he was having. Rhys was contented enough that he didn’t even think to answer the larger males’ question and it elicited laughter from the clone, _**“Guess I bred you a little too hard, huh. Messed you up in the head? I’ll have to be gentler with you in the future, cutie. Don’t want you suffering any more permanent damage.”**_

Rhys pouted at that, “Don’t.” he said and at the look that Jack gave him, one that was so very familiar to one that the AI of Jack would give him when he was acting weird. It gave him a headache and he decided not to think about it for his own mental health’s sake, “I mean,” he looked down bashfully, “Keep breeding me like you do, I, I like it.” he told the clone and his words elicited a manic grin from Jack. “I really like what you like to do to me. Don’t stop.”

Jack hummed noncommittally, giving Rhys barely a moment to think on everything that he had said before he was being scooped up into the clones arms and positioned so that he was laying with his legs spread wide and his hips lifted up off of the ground. _**“You always smell so good, Rhysie.”** _ The clone murmured gently as he nuzzled into the meaty flesh of his mates’ hip. Rhys made a soft, keening noise at the praise and let his head fall slightly to the side tiredly. _**“My pretty little mate. You’re gonna look so damn good when I…”**_ Jack trailed off but Rhys was too sleepy and satisfied to question why he did.

Rhys murmured something affirmatively, obsessively and unconsciously attempting at getting closer to the clone than he already was. In the midst of his squirming, one of Jacks’ hands braced around his thigh in a warning manner and though the human pouted and whined a little, he stopped his moving like Jack clearly wanted him to. _**“Slow down, kitty cat.”**_ The clone cooed to him in a saccharine sweet tone that came across as both flattering and patronizing. _ **“We have all day, no need to rush.”**_

But Rhys didn’t want to wait because he couldn’t wait. The human felt a strange sort of heat pool in the pit of his belly and although he couldn’t be sure of exactly why, he needed Jack. He needed Jack and he needed him so much that it felt to him like his brain was going to scramble from the heat bubbling up inside of him. He looked to the clone, confused and worried about what was happening and what was being done to him, for answers. “Jack, I don’t feel so…” his voice trailed off in a helpless, high pitched moan. “Help me please, I don’t… I don’t understand what’s happening?”

Jack was quick to soothe him, _ **“Don’t worry, buttercup. I got ya,”** _ he murmured. Gently moving Rhys and flipping him over on his stomach, Rhys sighed softly as he felt the cool ground below him. It wasn’t enough but he had no idea what he needed or why he needed it in the first place. It was a confusing sort of ache that all he could think to do to quench it was to raise his hips up higher and beg the clone to touch him with continuous utterances of, “Please? Help me, help me please.”

Jack had a few ideas of what might be happening with his mate – although he could never be entirely sure when it came to the smaller male as some of the things that Rhys did were barely more than an enigma to him – but he did as best as he could to ease all of Rhys’ ills. Working almost entirely on instinct, he positioned himself over his mates’ tiny body as his cock unfurled itself from its sheathe.

Rhys whined softly as he felt the larger males’ slick cock rubbing over his entrance in an attempt to get him slick and open enough in as little amount of time as possible. “ _Jack!_ ,” he cried out with desperation heavy in his voice. “H-hurry up, I, I need you…” He realized, hesitantly and vaguely in the very deep recesses of his mind, that he probably came across as pitiful and he was definitely glad that this version of Jack wasn’t as prone to mocking him as… other versions that he had come across.

He hoped that the clone would move a little quicker, because his whole entire body felt like it was on fire. Little pinpricks of heat were stabbing at every inch of him, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes and it was slowly driving him to the point of insanity. He had never felt anything like it before and he was desperate to do anything to just make it stop.

 _ **“Don’t worry kitten,”**_ Jack murmured as he slowly – very, very slowly – thrust in to the smaller males hole, _**“I got ya. Just let me take care of you, just relax babe. Just relax.”** _ he said as Rhys let out a squeak from the intrusion that was followed with a relieved sigh. He couldn’t really bring himself to form intelligent thought, much less bring those into words, otherwise he would have been babbling thank yous to Jack with so much repetition to them that the creature above him would have needed to find some way or another to shut him up.

Jack moved forward with a deliberate sort of slowness as he was trying not to hurt Rhys in any sort of way that was even remotely permanent. Of course, Rhys couldn’t see it that way and he kept wondering, every single moment that Jack wasn’t fucking him into next Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, why the larger male was being so mean to him. The clone saw his mates’ visible fretting and soothed him with murmured nonsense as he pushed forward until he had bottomed out inside of the humans’ body. He would have never thought that he could be so restrained.

Rhys pushed back onto Jacks’ cock with all the might that he was able to muster in his frenzied state, it wasn’t all that impressive and it felt sluggish to him but it was the best that he could do to get more friction and to get all of the contact that he desired. His actions seemed to egg Jack on a little more and he felt the larger male growl into his ear, _**“Don’t be greedy, Rhysie.”**_ he said, putting on a thick veneer of annoyance with the humans’ petulant behavior. _**“I would hate to have to punish you right now.”**_ He outright lied to his mate, punishing Rhys sounded like a lot of fun.

The threats didn’t do any good at being threatening to Rhys and instead, all that was elicited from the human were needy and affirmative moans as if he couldn’t want for anything more than to be punished by Jack and it was all that he needed to be happy. Jack fucked into him hard and mean then, driving home the point that this was supposed to be a punishment with every thrust that he gave to his mate.

It was hard and fast and Rhys found that he loved every second of it – especially when he felt Jacks’ cock swelling at the base, knotting him up proper. He let out a few languished and pitiful cries of both relief and worry.

It wasn’t long until Rhys was coming, overstimulated and stretched to the brim with Jacks’ knot swelling inside of him. He sighed with relief, slowly cooling down. “This is weird, huh?” he said to the clone perched above him, “C-can you move a little?” he asked and the larger male was quick to oblige.

Jack settled Rhys and him back so that he was sitting back and Rhys was settled in his lap, he wrapped his arms around his mates’ waist protectively and only then was Rhys coherent enough to question what exactly had happened to him, “Jack, do you…know what that was all about?” he asked hesitantly and Rhys was met with a bit of hesitation from the larger male himself and he pouted with disappointment at the revelation that Jack might be just as confused as he was himself, “Oh, that’s alright. I guess you can’t know everything about… everything.” he murmured, as he put forth his best effort not to panic about it.

 _ **“Just relax, sugar. I’m not sure exactly what’s goin’ on with you but I know exactly how to help ya with it.”**_ Jack told him with a bit of amusement laced in his tone, cutting off any of the humans’ worries in their stead. Surprisingly enough, what Jack said managed to calm Rhys down a little. The human even managed to relax a little and soothe himself as he lay there knotted.

The two of them were uncharacteristically quiet, no banter or questioning going on between the two of them, as they waited for Jacks’ knot to go down. Once Rhys wasn’t forcefully plugged up and swollen anymore, he let out a sigh of relief – he had gotten more used to the cramping feeling that was the common aftermath of sex with Jack, but that didn’t necessarily mean that he liked it – as Jack eased himself out of Rhys’ body and the slick purple cum slowly dripped out of the humans entrance.

Despite himself, the human wasn’t surprised when he was moved so that Jack could watch the purple fluid drip out of him. Rhys pulled a disgusted face as Jack marveled at him while it did, he thought it was pretty gross having all of that coming out of him every time Jack, for lack of a better phrase to use, bred him. Jack seemed to have none of his reservations about bodily fluids though and watched

 _ **“Let’s get some food and water in you, alright?”** _ The clone murmured with a relaxed sort of tone as the swelling in his knot finally receded and he wasn’t tied to his mate anymore. _**“You look just about ready to curl up and die.”**_ He added, laughing a bit at the humans’ expense as he did so.

Rhys nodded in agreement, he felt strange and fuzzy – like the back of his head was buzzing – and he desperately hoped that getting some sustenance in him would help him feel a little more like he was himself. “O-okay.” he affirmed verbally as he crawled off of the larger males lap.

He was still shaky and on edge and it was difficult for him to get to his feet, it took him long enough that Jack moved over to pick him up and bring him back to the cozy nest that the clone had prepared for him. Rhys sighed softly with relief and a tinge of defeat and relaxed in the larger males arms.

* * *

Rhys soon found himself wrapped up in soft blankets that Jack had stolen for him, while the clone lay by him when he looked over at the larger male, he noticed that Jack was on edge, like he was waiting for something to happen, but it was subtle enough that he was pretty sure that Jack didn’t even notice it himself so he decided not to comment on it.

He scooted himself over to where the large duffle bag of already prepared food sat, he was shocked to find that it was still full of cans and bags after having it for a few days, and rooted through it until he found what he wanted – which happened to be a big bag of potato chips. He popped open the bag and stuffed a handful of the over processed chips in his mouth so fast that he almost choked, he giggled at himself because he felt so awkward and it wasn’t all that better when Jack looked over at him with a look of thinly veiled worry, _**“You alright there, cupcake?”**_ he asked and at Rhys’ hesitant nod he added, _ **“Don’t keel over.”**_ in a joking tone.

Rhys only managed to get a few handfuls of the chips in him before he was feeling hot again and he whimpered out, trying to voice his complaints to Jack – thankfully, the clone got the message in almost record time and he was quick to push Rhys on his back. He didn’t waste any time teasing his mate, like he had earlier, and with a bit of Rhys’ help with adjustments and position he was quickly easing his cock back into his mates’ slighter body.

 _ **“It’s alright baby,”** _ The mutated clone crooned down to him as he moved inside of him – and Rhys immediately felt the ease of being bred, embarrassingly enough – bracing his hands gingerly around the humans’ thighs and held them in place while Jack fucked into his mate. _**“I got just what you need right here, kitten.”**_

Rhys whined helplessly, wrapping his arms around Jacks’ shoulders and holding onto him for dear life as Jack brutally thrust into him over and over and over again. He murmured small bits of encouragement to the larger man as he moved in and out of Rhys with a kind of fluidity that the human could not help but be appreciative of.

He felt overwhelmed in all the best of ways, like Jack was truly owning him at this point – he would have never thought that he would be the type of person that would be interested in animalistic but here he was, moaning and whining while Jack took him over and over again. He felt good and too good at that, considering that just moments prior he had felt like someone coming down with a fever, it was like euphoria.

He didn’t really understand it but he wasn’t sure that he would want to understand in any case. This was a weird thing that, if he could think about it much less dissect it, would drive him insane. So he let his brain shut off and allowed Jack to take total control of the situation. Jack practically fucked him in to oblivion – though in his defense, Rhys didn’t oppose the treatment in the least and it only egged the animalistic part of his mutated brain to do more to his mate – it was rough, brutal, mean and just what Rhys needed in that moment. In short, it was perfect in more ways than he could readily put to words.

His second orgasm came a lot more abruptly than he would have expected and it almost felt painful to him as he came. Jack wasn’t all that far behind him, eagerly moving on top of him until he felt the larger mans’ hips stutter and his knot swell again to tie them together once more.

Rhys grumbled in annoyance as Jack slowly flipped over so that he was laying on his back and Rhys was spread out on top of him, “Well, this freaking blows.” Rhys mumbled to himself before he looked towards the larger male. “I don’t understand this.” he whined to Jack, “I’m not… I never…” he groaned, letting it develop into a frustrated scream.

 ** _“At least it’s a pretty quick fix.”_** Jack replied, not in the least was he feeling as broken up about the situation as Rhys was, **_“It could be worse, you could be poisoned… or pregnant.”_ ** he grinned at the idea, still very much enamored with filling his mate with a clutch. “Imagine that…” he murmured to himself in an almost dazed fashion.

Rhys decidedly glossed over the ‘pregnant’ portion of what his mate said. “ _Still_ ,” he replied in a bitter tone. It was needless to say that Rhys felt frustrated with the confusion associated with his situation, he had more questions than answers at this point and it was even worse for him to think that Jack – who had, up until this point at least, had a pretty clear idea of what was going on with this whole alien situation – would be just as clueless as he was.  
It was troubling and it was even worse to think that it was just something that he would have to deal with for however long it would happen. “It’s kind of out of nowhere and confusing and… ugh, never mind. You don’t get it.” Jack couldn’t really argue with his mate on that front, all he could do was help him through it as best as he was able to.

The next week went by like a blur with barely a moment or two of Rhys being clear and coherent in his thoughts. Jack was more than attentive to his mates needs while he was indisposed – making sure he had food and water in him was just as important as fucking him senselessly, after all.

In the few moments of clarity that Rhys had, he became progressively less frustrated and confused at whatever he had come down with to cause this. Like all things he had come to experience in his short life, he adapted to it – he changed and he evolved for any circumstance, no matter how precarious or dangerous, that he came across. He had to do that, otherwise he might go a little crazy with all of the curve balls that the universe decided to chuck in his face on a day to day basis.

* * *

Fiona took very little pleasure in having to be the one to consult a (more experienced) Vault Hunter to go and conduct a search party for their idiot of a friend but it seemed that she was the only one capable of doing it. So here she was, browbeating some teenager into working with her to find that idiot – he had probably gotten himself lost in a cave and died, good riddance, but even if that was the case she needed proof of his life or death so that they could move on with their lives and probably be better off for it.

Okay, that wasn’t entirely fair to Rhys. In the past year or so that they had been working together, Rhys had proven himself to be… alright. He was not really all that bad of a person… for a corporate sellout, that is. She was definitely not upset at the idea of him being dead or skag food – or both, ew – nope, she wasn’t upset at all. She shook her thoughts away and pressed on in talking down to the girl – what was her name? Gaige, right – until she was confused enough to agree with her.

“Yeeeeaaaah,” Gaige said, “I dunno, sounds kind of like a suicide mission and you’re not really paying suicide mission cash for this. What you’re paying is more like fetch quest cash and I’m a little too high leveled for that crap.”

“What?” Fiona said, looking at her with unveiled confusion and she widened her eyes and arched a brow to show it to the other vault hunter clearly.

Gaige put on a big show of rolling her eyes in annoyance, “All I’m saying here, is that… like, why should I go on this dangerous ass mission if I’m not being properly… fuck what’s the word?” She snapped her fingers inanely as she tried to call the phrase to mind, “Compensated! That’s what I’m trying to say…” she put her fingers together in a tent formation as she spoke, “Why the fuck should I work for you if I’m not gettin’ paid what I deserve?”

Fiona decided to gloss over everything that Gaige had just said, taking solace in the fact that this girl was most likely as crazy as she was dangerous. “Look we know where he is,” She told the Mechromancer as she looked at Fiona with a weird and unconvinced look, “One of us,” she looked over to Vaughn, who at least had the decency to blush and look ashamed of his actions. “May have, and by that I mean he totally did, put a tracker on him.”

The Mechromancer wasn’t bothered by the revelation of that and decided to think about things with the bottom line more in mind. “Well, what if your friend is already dead?” Gaige asked, sounding uncomfortably clear and cohesive for the first time she spoke – no outdated memes or lame ass fourth wall breaking – and it took Fiona aback for a moment, “Look, if this guy is stupid enough to get himself kidnapped in Hunter’s Grotto then he probably got his ass ate by the villagers there. That seems kind of like their thing, sacrificing people or eating them or like… both?”

“Well, he’s an idiot but I don’t think he’s dead.” Fiona said in a biting tone, looking icily at the vault hunter. “It’s just… you don’t know him, he’s practically invincible.” she added and then for clarification that this was not a good thing to be, “But not in a bad ass way. He’s really good at avoiding death. I can’t even tell you how many times that he’s almost died in my presence and I haven’t even known him all that long.” she peppered in all of this exposition in for emphasis.

Fiona was glad that she did, because she saw Gaige’s expression falter a bit and it gave her just enough wiggle room and hope that she felt secure enough to keep going. “You won’t be in danger, if that’s what you’re worried about. We have almost an entire team,”

She listed off everyone that was going to be participating, “We have August, Athena and me.” she explained, “We’re all qualified to get him back, but we need a little more support and we can find someone else if it’s all that much of a bother for you to help, I am sure that we can find someone else that wants the new CEO of Atlas to owe them a favor.” She took a breath as she finished off her (not inspired by worry over a friend) rant, “Besides,” she added, almost desperate at this point. “You have that cool robot, that would probably come in handy out in the wilderness, right?”

That got a reaction out of Gaige that she hadn’t seen before, “Yeah, he is pretty cool! Can you believe that I only got third place in the science fair I mean,” she laughed as if that was the most surreal that had ever happened to anyone in history. “Come on! Look at him, he could have really prevented the scourge of bullying.”

“Wait, you built this so people wouldn’t bully anymore?” Fiona asked as she was simultaneously impressed and terrified by the idea of anyone going to the lengths for that reason. “That’s pretty-”

“It’s a problem.” Gaige said, in a tone that told Fiona ‘I can smell your disbelief in the air and I don’t like it’. “It destroys lives and it needs to be rectified. Sometimes with death… maybe even life in prison.” she said it with enough conviction that Fiona became doubly sure that Gaige was a dangerous, crazy person – even more sure that she wanted someone like that on her team. In her experience crazy people were the ones that got results… at least when it came down to comical amounts of violence.

“Alright, I believe you.” Fiona replied, “But I still want to know if you want to help us or if I’m just wasting my time here… I can probably get a hold of Zer0 or-”

Gaige interrupted her with half of a squeal, “No, you know what I’ll help you out… for free even, if knowing Mr. Atlas – CEO – Guy actually pans out. You know, if it’s worth it.”

Fiona would be happy to report to her three quarters of a team that they were finally able to prepare for the long, arduous and plain old bothersome journey of rescuing their stupid friend that had been reckless enough to go and get himself kidnapped – a kidnapping that she, to this day, couldn’t even be really sure how it even happened. One moment Rhys was with them – complaining of course, about something or another about Pandora that he hated – and the next minute he had just vanished.

The problem had never been finding him so much as the journey being safe enough for them to want to risk it. She really hoped that Rhys didn’t have Stockholm Syndrome, or being dead syndrome, with who or whatever had taken him away.

* * *

There was something to be said about the amount of pure instinct that was pumped into Jack and it showed with every decision that he made. It was how he functioned, how he survived on a day to day basis and more importantly, how he managed to keep Rhys safe everyday – because he had found that his mate was a walking disaster and had a near death experience every other day.

It was kind of strange but despite all of his reservations about it, Rhys found himself becoming more and more enamored with the way that Jack treated him and cared for him with each and every day that passed by.

Adding to the list of weird things that happened to him was the past week – it was almost like he was an animal preparing itself to be bred or for pregnancy. It was foreign and familiar all at the same time and he was sure that he understood the phrase – knew exactly how to put it into words – but he couldn’t. It was just too…different for him to want to think of the implications of it.

Rhys sat up groggily, he felt awful in a way that he had never experienced before – the best way he could put it was that it was the same sort of feeling that you might have if you got hit by a car and it only effected your head space. It was weird and funny in the uncomfortable sense.

He looked around and was immediately grateful to find that Jack was laying nearby him, he had become more dependent on the larger male in the past weeks and, although he didn’t really want for that to be the truth, he felt kind of vulnerable and he needed Jack with him, holding him and comforting him or even just biting him and fucking him stupid, to feel safe and secure.

Rhys crawled over to where Jack lay and curled up at the larger mans’ side and Jack wrapped an arm around his mate protectively in response to the contact. **_“Mornin’ pumpkin.”_ ** Jack murmured to his mate, ** _“Are you feeling better or do you still need me to help you out again?”_** he asked, keeping an eye on his mate as he spoke. ** _“Cause I am always happy to help.”_**

The human hesitated for a moment before he shook his head, “No. I mean, I need you but…” he trailed off with a blush, too worn out and sore to even think about sex at that moment. “N-not in that way, I guess.” he added with a giggle as he relaxed against his partner. “That was… interesting, right? It was weird, it was really weird but… I don’t know, after I got used to it,” he pulled a face and pressed his cheek against the larger males violet toned, cool to the touch chest. “I guess I didn’t really hate it and you took really good care of me.” he took to twiddling with his fingers in shame, “So, um, thank you for being so… thank you.”

Jack found this entire exchange with his mate completely precious and he wasn’t entirely sure how to express this to the tiny human as he held Rhys captive on top of him. He finally settled on saying something complimentary and superficial, “Don’t act like I’m doing a favor for you here, cupcake. I am more than happy to take care of my pretty little mate whenever he’s in need.” Rhys couldn’t see the way that Jack leered at him as he replied, which was probably for the best. “Whatever you need from me. I’ll always be here for you, buttercup, no matter what it is.”

Rhys arched a brow curiously, “ _Always_?” he repeated with conflicted feelings – it was strange for him to associate positive feelings with the continual stream of weirdness that he had been experiencing with Jack. “What do you mean by _that_?” he asked, latching on to some inane detail that he could easily fixate upon instead of worrying about the implications that came with all of his conflicting thoughts.

In any case, Jack did not give him a proper answer to his questions. **_“Just like I just told you,”_** He reiterated in a patronizing tone, ** _“You’re all mine, Rhysie, and I’m gonna take extra good care of you.”_** He said it as if that would just clear everything up for the tiny human curled up against him. Rhys pouted at not being clearly answered, but ultimately decided to let it go – he felt a little too good about everything that was going on to really bother himself thinking about logistics or worrying about what the future might hold.

Rhys hummed something noncommittal in response, feeling the exhaustion from everything that had happened in the past week or so hit him truly hard. “That’s nice…” he mumbled in a tone that told Jack that his mate wasn’t really listening to him. “That’s really um…good.” he added, just as stupidly as before.

It wasn’t a long wait before Rhys was falling into a dead sleep, held safely by his partner and wrapped up in soft fabrics. He swore that he heard Jack purring down to him, soothing him more than he had been before – which was saying a lot, because he had already been relaxed enough to fall asleep for weeks on end. Jack eventually soothed down with him, falling asleep on his own as he curled around his mate protectively – for barely any reason at all, if he thought about it logically, because he knew better than anyone else that there could be no place that was safer for his mate than where he was.


End file.
